Musaad Mayfield
Musaad Mayfield is a forty-three year old Squad 7 scout who appears in the original Valkyria Chronicles videogame. Musaad also appears in the Valkyria Chronicles Anime as a member of Squad 1. Profile He enlisted upon hearing news of fellow Bruhler Welkin's success. Haughty by nature, his words and actions often reflect his hubris. To some extent, his pride is merited. In EW1, his skill at trench warfare earned him the title of hero among Gallians and "that damned mole" among his enemies. Leaving only the observation, "My place has only ever been on the field of war," he disappeared from Gallia. His current whereabouts are unknown. Stats 'Base Stats' *HP - 225 *Accuracy - 13 *Evasion - 20 *AP - 800 *Defense - 0 'Max Stats' *HP - 340 *Accuracy - 31.3 *Evasion - 59 *AP - 900 *Defense - 3 Potentials *'Child of Nature' - Paved roads feel strange and cold, leading to discomfort and lowered defense. *'Good Buddy' - Being around good friends makes even the battlefield a little cheerier, boosting their attack power. *'Bug in a Rug' - Cozy places like trenches seem calming, and give a boost in attack power. *'Bloodthirsty' - Their natural aggression gives them a chance of attacking twice in a row. Class Potentials *'Undodgeable Shot' - Attacks have a set probability of being impossible for enemies to evade. *'Power Scout '- Sighting fire or more enemy units grants a boost in both evasion and attack power. *'Third Eye '- Defensive instincts kick in, offering a chance to avoid any critical damage from enemy counterattacks. *'Ultimate Evade' - Evasion skills are greatly enhanced on a permanent basis. Friends *Coby *Nina Quotes Upon Selection *"On my way." *"You got it." Attacking *"Rgh!" *"Get ready." *"Take this." Upon Killing a foe *"Rest in peace." Enemy Sighted *"Enemy found." *"I see one!" Team Attack *"Veteran comin' through!" *"Need a hand there?" *"They're askin' for this!" *"Need a hand little Lady?" (Nina) *"Need a hand gramps?" (Coby) Potentials *"Don't much like paved roads." (Child of Nature) *"With you out here, we can't lose." (Good Buddy) *"I wrote the book on trench warfare." (Bug in a Rug) *"You want me? Come get me!" (Blood Thirsty) Class Potentials *"Hold still and smile for the flash!" (Undodgeable Shot) *"Ha! This is great!" (Power Scout) *"My head's got all the holes it needs!" (Third Eye) *"I can dodge bullets. No problem." (Ultmate Evade) Healed by Ragnaid *"That's great!" Rescuing an Ally *"Man down!" *"Do what you got to!" *"Do all you can little Lady!" *"You're too young to go, little Lady" (Nina) *"It still ain't your time gramps!" (Coby) HP Critical *"I guess i'm up for it." *"Okay... Now this is serious." Death & Unconsciousness *"Pathetic... Huh?" *"Heh, looks like even a veteran war hero... Can't win 'em all..." Introduction *"I'm Musaad Mayfield. Good to meet ya! Now that i'm here , ya'll got this one in the bag." Exit *"You ain't half bad, kid! Let me know if you ever need me to bail ya out!" Notes *Musaad is the best combat-oriented Scout in the game, his "Bloodthirsty" potential being a copy of Double Attack, a battle potential normally only available to Shocktroopers. This potential comes back again in VCII as one of Lavinia's (Tank Pilot). *He can dodge bullets, no problem. Trivia *Musaad becomes recruitable after beating the game once. *Musaad '''"The Mole" '''appears as a Gallian ace in the second battle in Selvaria's DLC Behind Her Blue Flame. *Musaad was a member of Squad 1 in the anime, but he was killed in action. Category:Characters Category:Scout Category:Squad 7 Category:Gallian Army Category:Valkyria Chronicles Category:Valkyria Chronicles Anime